TheRouge Shinobi's Lives On Earth, Told By Normals
by Panda551998
Summary: The Akatsuki are in our world again...except the F.B.I, gang members, and evil world domination groups are here to? Humor/SLOOOOWWW romance.Please read.Or-the-alligators-will-come-for-you
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. **_

_**All those stories about Akatsuki in house's… or OC's getting transported to the Akatsuki's world… so I decided that these kids (kids being aged from 15-28) Run a restaurant (and they live there) and the Akatsuki show up there. But there's gonna be so much more. Like the FBI finding out about these illegal aliens who are crazy and like to kill people and do illegal things which makes them wanted. That's the plot basically. Hehe. So yes. Here we go. **_

**This is a rewrite of the original cause I didn't like how the beginning was going. READ AND REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO TELL ME THAT MY WRITING SUCKS! REVIEW ANYWAY!**

Chapter 1: Don't Open The Creepy Basement Door

Annie's P.O.V

Yello. Yello is my version of hello. Cause you know, they sound the same. So Yello Readers!

My name is Annie Tasha Smith. I am 5'5 with a small waist, but just enough bust to give me enough curves to catch the guys eyes. My eyes are the color milk chocolate, and I have gorgeous long brown hair that cascades down my back, and frames my high cheekbones, and small nose. I have been alive for 25 years and I am a Walking Angel. And as is such, I am alone in this lonely life, because none can appreciate my beauty. A lot of girls refer to me as the "Walking Tramp" but that is over the top. Just because I appreciate the world's sexy men, does not make me a tramp.

I live with my two friends, Ariel Sky Dakota, and Sophie Bo Madison. We live together in a loft in an apartment building. And we all work at the same place; a restaurant called Scrappy's Restaurant. It's not any super fancy thing-It's more of like a sandwich shop. Sophie is a waitress and me and Ariel are the only two cooks. Because we are the only two cooks, we have to get there early in the day to take inventory of the food, and start making the food… all those moronic things.

Now here is the part where you see my dilemma.

You see last night I had a date with this AMAZING guy. I met him at the restaurant, and he asked to take me out to dinner. I of course accepted, because he was…well STUNNINGLY handsome! He was, oh I don't know, 30? Well, we took it back to his house, and everything was going fine. (Oh get your mind out of the gutter. We were sitting on his couch drinking champagne. Or don't… I like perverts to. Unless you are a girl. EW.) Until, I saw IT. IT was a picture. Of his two kids. One was 14, and the other was 10. And they looked EXACTLY like him. I asked him what it was, and he told me that they were his kids that he had with his x-wife. And then he tried to kiss me. But all I could see… was…was his CHILDREN in his face! It was like kissing a freaking chubby child! So I got up left, and went home. Then I stayed up ALL night telling Sophie how disturbing it was. So we didn't get to bed till 3 Am.

I would have woken up Ariel to, but when I did she tried to kick me. And I didn't feel like getting injured, so I decided I would gripe and bitch to her tomorrow while we were in the kitchen cooking.

Anyway, now it is four A.M and Ariel is trying to get me out of bed so I can take a quick shower, then we can go open up shop. And THAT is my dilemma. Because I NEED my beauty sleep.

"Annie! Get up!" Ariel yelled while yanking at my sheets. I groaned in response, tightening my death grip on my sheets. Did you know, our boss Scrappy doesn't get up till SIX A.M! Because that's when the shop opens! Me and Ariel go in and start everything up, and he rolls out of bed at SIXA.M from where he sleeps which is the top floor of the restaurant, walks out, and changes the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. It's completely unfair!

"5 more minutes…" I mumbled to her. This was a normal thing for us. Ariel comes in here and tries to wake me up. I grumble and eventually wake up and doll myself up for the day while Ariel is hollering at me to hurry up, and then at the last minute she drags me out the door and we speed to the Restaurant just barely making it in time to start cooking.

"NO! I already gave you 5 more minutes! Wake up!" She yelled, finally yanking my sheets off of me. I shrieked and curled into the fetal position, trying to keep warm.

"Ariel… don't be too hard on Annie…." I heard a mumble from the door. It was Sophie my savor! (She doesn't have to go into work till SEVEN! DO YOU COMPREHENDE THAT? SEVEN!)

"Why? Was the date last night that bad?" Ariel asked Sophie.

"Something like that… he has two kids… with his x-wife…" she murmured. To show my extreme distress and woefulness, I moaned loudly. Ariel was silent for a minute, and then she threw my sheets back over me. I gave a thankful groan, and cuddled back under my sheets.

"Both of you come in at 7. I'll open up the shop by myself today." Ariel ordered. Then I heard her and Sophie leave the room.

VICTORY WAS MINE. I wasn't that upset about the whole married guy thing, because I didn't have my heart set on him or anything. I was more upset about losing sleep because of it. But it's okay cause I conned Ariel! The joys of being me!

Now go my beautiful readers, and meet my other lunatic friends! And let me get my beauty sleep so I can go seduce more men!

Grayson's P.O.V

Readers. My name is Grayson Baxter. I am 15 and am most of the time described as melancholy and moody. I work and live at a restaurant called Scrappy's Restaurant, with my best friend Ariel Sky Dakota. I like it when things run on a schedule. I like having things planned, and I the thing that I hate more than ANYTHING else in this world, is the phrase 'Let's just wing it,' or 'We can just wing it.' This world has a certain order in it, and when you take that order away and 'Wing it' you just screw up the order. Which is why it greater upset me when JUST Ariel walked in at 5 A.M. today. When it SHOULD have been her and her noisy roommate Annie, at EXACTLY 5:05 because her friend is never ready till the last minute and they carpool here together on Ariel's trike.

"Where is Annie?" I asked as Ariel walked in and tossed her bag behind the counter.

"She had a date last night. Apparently it didn't go well, so she… had trouble sleeping or something?" I got up and followed her into the kitchen, as she began to wash her hands and cut up vegetables for omelets, a common order for the customers who come by in the morning, as our omelets were named best in all of Austin, TX.

"More likely she stayed up all night complaining to Sophie about how disastrous her love life is." I commented blankly. Ariel laughed slightly at that, while cracking eggs into a mixing bowl.

Ariel is 5'3, which makes her a good 3 inches shorter than me. She and I both grew up in the foster system, which is how we met. Before Ariel joined the foster system she lived with her uncle, who taught her a variety of martial arts. I, on the other hand, was left on the steps at the foster home, and I have no clue who my parents are.

I heard a loud thumping noise as someone came down the stairs. But I didn't know who it was. Because whoever it was, they were off schedule. None of these fools had any attention of staying on schedule today do they! However it was jumped off the bottom step and threw open the door that led from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen.

"Do not fear you simpletons! Your master, Ceaser Earl Bailey is here!" Ceaser is the other waiter who lives and works here with me and Scrappy. He's 19, and right about the same height as me. He also has a slight case of narcissism.

"Why were we fearing?" Ariel asked not even bothering to look up from where she was making omelets on the stove.

"Because you are leaderless! And indecisive fools need leaders! They need someone to look up to! To inspire them! They need…" And then I zoned out. Who knows how long that idiot will keep blabbing for. So I will spare you the boring details and cut my P.O.V short. Goodbye.

**I like this version much better than the first one. Sorry I didn't bring the Akatsuki in yet, but you all got introduced to the characters so. The next chapter will be longer, and (hopefully) the Akatsuki will be in this world by the end of it. It's 12:15 and I gotta go to bed. So bye! REVIEW! Or Ceaser will come bore you to death on how this world needs him and his dictatorship! **

**Panda-Chan is OUT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did the story would make NO SENSE. **

**Hello. So. My dog died on my birthday (May the 5****th****) So I didn't get around to writing at all yesterday. Or whenever I get around to writing the chapter. And even now I'm still really depressed. I'm probably going to burst into tears when I go outside to feed my other dog tomorrow… -_- Anyway I'm going to try to write a happy chapter. **

**I noticed that I wasn't getting any reviews… -_ - And I found out why. The plot hadn't kicked in or anything. It was just pretty much a character profile. So I'm going to try to add in some plot. **

**Review. Or. Something amazing will happen to you. (now none of you will review-_-) I use this "-_-" face way to much . But it is how I'm feeling right now so -_-! **

**I just realized that I put in "Don't open the creepy basement door" for the title of the first chapter, and there was no basement door. So this is going to be chapter 1 part 2. Yes, I can do that. **

**BTW there are 6 O.C's**

**Scrappy, Ceaser, Grayson, Sophie, Annie, and Ariel. I might add in more female O.C's later for more romance between the Akatsuki and my O.C's. **

Chapter 1: Part 2: Don't Open The Creepy Basement Door

Sophie's P.O.V

My dear readers, I need your help. I am trying to awake a demon. A beast. A Monster. Okay, I might be exaggerating a little bit. But Annie was absolutely, positively TERRIFYING when you try to wake her up in the morning. It was now 6 o'clock, and I had to get her up. All of you mentally yell at her "ANNIE GET YO BUTT UP SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY!" (Or actually yell at her if any of you feel so inclined. Go ahead. Yell.)

Yay! Our yelling and my yanking of her sheets has done the trick! The demon has risen! I pushed her into the shower, and started getting dressed myself, throwing some toast into the toaster so me and Annie would have something in our stomachs before we leave. Not that it really matters because, well, we work at a restaurant. We can steal some food whenever. Just don't tell anyone please?

Annie, dressed and ready to go, stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. I then stuffed a piece of toast into her and pushed her out the door. Then I pulled Annie down the hall and into the elevator, pressing the down button rapidly. You see I am one of those people that believes that if you press the buttons over and over again, very quickly, it will magically make the elevator drop down considerably faster! Then out of the elevator and into the lobby where…

We were blocked by Goosey Tricky, our doorman.

"What do you think you two are doing? Running through my lobby like a bunch of. Of. Of Hooligans!"

"Well, Tricky Sir, Annie overslept so we are just in a hurry, Sir." I said respectfully. Tricky does a good job of keeping all the ACTUAL hooligans in line, and I can't help but feel really sorry for him because his parents named him Goosey Tricky. Annie on the other hand, was semi-conscious and not nearly as nice as I was.

"Looky here Goosey, we are busy and you are in our way. Now SCOOCH!" Then Tricky's face started changing colors. First red, the blue, and then, oh wow, green.

"How DARE YOU? THIS IS MY DOMAIN! MY KINGDOM! MY…"

"Tricky if you let us go I'll bring you pancakes for breakfast everyday for the next 2 weeks." I interrupted him. If we don't hurry we were going to get caught in the rush hour!

He considered the offer, stroking his half-beard thoughtfully. It's a half-beard because it's thinned out a lot from old age, (he's 59) and he refuses to just shave it all off. So I call it a half-beard.

"2 and a half weeks. And I want apples in them." He countered.

"Deal." I said then bolted, dragging Annie behind me

And then we were out the door, into the parking lot where my truck was parked. I pick up supplies when we need supplies from the restaurant, so I have a "company truck" if you want to call it that.

I jumped into my seat while Annie took shotgun, and I threw the truck into reverse, and backed the truck out of the parking space, and then switching it to forward and flooring it, heading toward our wonderful job.

Scrappy's P.O.V

HIIIIII! It's nice to meet you! I am Scrappy Jackson! I am 28 and living my dream of owning my own restaurant. I love it here very much! And I Iove all my staff! They are ammaazzinngg! I'm not a responsible person, so I need them to keep me in line. Like everyday at 6 o'oclock either Ceaser or Grayson come and wake me up so I can come switch our little sign thingy from closed to open! Because I'm the boss! And I get to that! It makes me very happy.

This place takes a LOT of work. Me personally not so much. I just work as a waiter whenever we need extra hands, and supervise. But we only have two cooks, and 3 waiters, so I really need to get around to putting up the "looking for work signs" to get in some more people so my staff don't all have to work EVERY. DAY. But I've been putting it off because it's so much easier with just us 6, because if I want to close up, I close up then and we all go home. I can pretty much do whatever I want! Because I am THE BOSS! It gives me so much FREEDOM! It makes me very happy. Freedom. Not being the boss. That would be Ceaser. He gives most of the orders anyway, because it makes him so happy. And I will NOT take away a young man's happiness. Nu-uh. No way. I don't roll that way.

Anywho, You don't want to just read about me blabbing. So into the plot. Grayson had already come upstairs and woken me up and I was stubborn about getting up so it was already 6: 45 and I had just finished grabbing my Restaurant's shirt, and jeans, and I ran outside into the upstairs hall where me, Ceaser, and Grayson's rooms were, and then down the stairs and into the kitchen, were Ariel was already preparing for the day. Then, out of the kitchen's double doors towards the front door, dramatically grabbing the little sign thingy and rotating it around so it said "Yes, we are OPEN!"

"Scrappy's Restaurant is OPEN!" I yelled and I was rewarded with a bored cheer of 'yaysss' from Ceaser and Grayson.

"Come on guys! What kind of yay is that. When you yay it can't be a little 'oh I don't really care I'm gonna half-ass this yay' kind of yay. That brings shame to the word 'yay!' when you say yay you have to put passion into it! Now try it- oooowwwfff" I cried as I was pushed to the ground by Sophie and Annie running into the restaurant like nutcases.

"Woohoo! We aren't late!" Annie cried

"Y'all were pretty close. It's already 6:52 A.M. Scrappy didn't get us open till right now though, so you didn't miss anything."

They were both now standing on my back listening to Grayson.

"Could you two get off my back please? This is reeeeaaaally painful!" Sophie, being the sweetheart she is, automatically jumped off, apologizing profusely. Annie on the other hand, squatted down and leaned her head towards mine, and grabbing ahold of my ear.

"Are you calling me… FAT?" she screamed the last word into my ear angrily. I don't understand females! I said nothing of the sorts!

"No never! You are very pretty Miss Annie!" I yelled trying to save my precious ear, which was in danger of being ripped off of my head.

"Yay! Thank you Scrappy!" Annie jumped off of me and sat down in one of the booths as I rolled over onto my back and glared up at her rubbing my ear protectively.

"So how did your date do last night?" Ceaser and Grayson groaned collectively, obviously not wanting to hear about Annie's date. Sophie settled into a different booth, listening politely.

"It was HORRIBLE!" Annie wailed, "The guy had children!"

"Was he married? Are you going to become his mistress?" Ceaser asked bluntly

"NO! He was divorced and stuff, but he still had children! I saw a picture of him and his son looks exactly. Like. Him. I'm not kidding around here. He was like a chubby version of him!

"That's good. This way you can marry him and take all his money when you get divorced." Ceaser commented

"I guess that wouldn't work as well if he was married huh." Grayson observed.

"You guys! Don't be insensitive!" Sophie hissed.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Annie cried, "Anyway I couldn't kiss him or anything-"

"Don't make out with guys on your first date with them. What if they had mono?"

"Ceaser SHUT UP! Let me finish." Annie yelled, "I COULDN'T KISS HIM OR ANYTHING BECAUSE HE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HIS SON AND IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS KISSING A 9 YEAR OLD! Ugh. Now I feel. Icky."

"That sounds horrible." Ariel who had poked her head out of the kitchen commented sympathetically, while I nodded my head in agreement. "It'll be okay. That guy was too old for you." I told her.

"He was only two years older than you Scrappy." I stared at her for a moment. And then I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"I'M NOT OLD ANNIE!" I screamed and then ran past everyone and into the kitchen. She hurt my feelings!

And now I'm sad.

"What's wrong with you?" Ariel asked

"Annie called me old."

"I don't think she did. I heard most of the conversation." SHE WAS DOUBTING MEEEE!

And then Annie walked in.

"BLEH! GO AWAY ANNIE I DON'T WANT TO SEEE YOOOUUU" I yelled running into the pantry, and then throwing open the door that led to the basement and running down it. They are all so mean to me!

Back to Sophie's P.O.V.

After Scrappy's outburst, our first customer came in. He was a elderly man, short man, with a wooden walking stick and a very long crooked nose. I think maybe it had been broken before or something?

"Annie go do your job and get in the kitchen. Sophie take the customers order." Ceaser ordered, and we all walked off to do our respectable jobs.

"Hello Sir! What can I get you today?" I asked the old man cheerfully. He glanced up at me and smiled faintly and then asked

"I don't know deary. What would you recommend?"

"Well the Coco here is AMAZING, as is our cinnamon pancakes, and our omelets!" I dutifully recommended.

"hmm. Well I guess I'll try those omelets. Everything on it please. And I'll take some green tea with it, if you have it?"

"We do have it sir! I will bring it right out!" And I began to walk off to give Ariel and Annie the order, but the old man stopped me.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked me suddenly. I glanced down at his eyes, and I noticed how… crazy they were. They were brown I think… but they were so dark they looked black.

"Um. Well. I guess I want a happy life surrounded by my friends." He nodded his head seeminly sastified at my answer.

"And your co-workers?" I debated for a minute. Should I lie or not.

"Well, Ceaser the other waiter, I think he wants world domination or something, but I doubt that's going to happen. Ariel likes anything adventurous, but I don't think she has any long term goals. She likes to live in the moment. Annie just wants to find her true love, but she's gone through so many guys she's always worried that she might have missed him. Scrappy is living his dream. He's always wanted a restaurant, and now he has one. And Grayson is a really mellow person. I think his dream is to kidnap his favorite authors and make them collab for one super long amazing book." I blurted out.

"Hmmm. This place seems as alright then." He still hadn't released my arm and he was kind of starting to scare me. Maybe I should call for Ariel… she was kind of our bouncer when needed.

Then he did something strange. He reached down his shirt with his free hand and grabbed a necklace, pulling it off his neck and staring at it longingly. He then looked at me and held it up for me to see it.

"This pendant belonged to my wife. She passed away recently, And I have a feeling I will be following in her footsteps soon enough. And I don't want this to fall in the hands of my grandchildren as I have a feeling they will forget about it, or toss it away, or not use it correctly. Please. Take it. And when you find a loved one give it to them. And after you have grown old together give it to someone who you will know will take good care of it. I am sorry for this burden child, but I must give it of someone, and you seem to have a good heart. It may bring you pain, but if you keep trying the happiness will come to. Just like marriage." Oh my. The poor man. No wonder he seemed so sad he had just lost his wife!

"It is no burden at all sir. I would be honored." He smiled slightly, handing me the necklace, which I dropped around my neck.

"I'll take that omelet now if you don't mind!" He said cheerfully clapping his old withered hands together.

"Of course sir" And then I speed walked into the kitchen where Annie was dramtically telling Ariel about her night out.

"Hey, you guys new order. One omelet, everything on it, and a cup of green tea." I called

"Hey Scrappy's in the basement could you go get him out?" Ariel asked me while busily flipping an omelet over.

"In a second. This old guy outside just gave this necklace that use to belong to his wife! He said that 'it will bring me happiness' and that he wants me to give it to my loved one. It was really weird." I held it up showing it to them. It was rectangular and it had a deep green shade with black tints.

"That's really cool in a strange way?" Ariel said uncertainly, as she added some sausage to the omelets, "Poor guy. He lost his wife."

"Don't say that. For all you know his wife was some young prostitute that he was sleeping with and then she got pregnant, and he only married her because he didn't want the kid to be adopted and the adoption agency find out how they met somehow, and then they were both arrested. And she died… because he killed her because he wanted her life insurance and that necklace is actually cursed by her ghost and he wants to get rid of it, so he gave it to you, and while you sleep his wife is going to come throttle you in your sleep-just like the old man did to her." Annie called from the other side of the kitchen where she was making green tea.

"… You're horrible. I'm going to get Scrappy real fast." I said, hurrying down the stairs and into the basement, which was just one big room with our extra foods stored down here.

"Scrappy! Where are you?" I called. Then I noticed him sitting against the back wall in between two barrels, knees pulled up to his chest and staring at me with a very sad expression. Scrappy is the master of puppy dog eyes. I walked over to him, while playing with my new necklace. I stopped in front of him and he glanced up at my necklace and asked

"What's that?"

"A customer gave it to me. He said it belonged to his dead wife. And that he wanted me to give it to my special someone. You know. If I ever meet them." He jumped up onto his feet and grabbed the necklace, lifting it over my head.

"Oooooooo its shiny!" he yelled staring at it.

"What are you talking about it's not that…." The pendent was glowing.

"Ohmygod Annie was right it is cursed!" I cried out as Scrappy jumped dropping the pendent. And then a bright green beam came from it, hitting the wall as me and Scrappy stumbled backwards trying to get away from it.

"Ahhh! Don't eat me ghost! Eat Sophie! She tastes much better I promise!" Scrappy yelled.

And then all the light was gone. And one the wall where the beam had hit, was a large door.

The light bulb flickered eerily, as we stared up at the 8 foot tall wooden door that was carved with many intricate designs.

"… What is going on…" I murmured staring fearfully at the door, and then dropping my gaze to the ground where the pendent was just lying there, almost… taunting me.

"I… Don't know…" Scrappy whispered.

"Hey! What's going on!" Grayson yelled from the top of the stairs. And me and Scrappy bolted up the stairs to him, both of us tripping over our feet to get to him.

"GRAAAYYYSSSOON there was a creepy light!" Scrappy yelled latching onto Grayson and hugging him tightly.

"It's the ghost of the old mans wife coming to haunt us!" I yelled, waving my arms everywhere.

"And now there is a creepy door in the basement!" Scrappy yelled.

"Annie! Ariel! Ceaser! Come here!" I yelled into the pantry/kitchen

Grayson scowled and then said

"Then let's go open it." And he dragged me and Scrappy back down the stairs with him as he marched across the basement floor fearlessly, not even flinching when he saw the door.

"Don't do it!" Me and Scrappy screamed at the same time.

"it could unleash the ghosts wrath!" I yelled

"Or her zombie body that will infect us all, and make us brain eating monsters!" Scrappy yelled. Grayson of course ignored us, grabbing ahold of the door knob and yanking it open to…

Blackness. With stars.

"What's going on… And what the hell is that?" I heard Annie yell from the top of the stairs. I glanced fearfully away from the door for a half a second to see the rest of the staff standing on the stairs staring at the now open door with a dumbfounded expression's on their faces. And then the door exploded, knocking me, Grayson and Scrappy against the wall.

When the dust had cleared I opened my eyes to see… A tall man with orange hair, and gray swirly eyes pointing a sharped pole at my neck.

"Where are we girl?" He snarled down at me. Hooolyyy $***. I don't feel so sorry for that old guy anymore.

**3,000 words! Twice as long as my last chapter! Hope you like! **

**Sorry we didn't get more of the Akatsuki in. That will come next chapter which I will work on tomorrow. It's 12:35 and I needa get to bed. I've decided that I'm going to write each chapter with either one or two P.O.V's. Ariel is the only one who hasn't gotten a P.O.V yet so next chapter will probably be her's and Ceasers. Cause his was really short. Please Review? I know the plot hasn't gotten anywhere yet and there was no Akatsuki but there will be next chapter I swear! **

**Panda-chan is out! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY IS BEING CANCELED. I don't think a lot of y'all will care, cause it wasn't very good… **

**Point is, I am a very picky person when it comes to writing, and I love more than anything else, a original story. And this plot line is boring as fuck and not very original… (I do love my though.)**

**Anyway these first chapters were really fun to write, and I learned a lot about just learning to write… in general. Practice makes perfect. **

**And a lotta crap has happened recently in my life… #…. **

**So I stopped writing for a while and I focused on just drawing, (my one and only true love :3) **

**Cause drawing is my therapy. **

**I really like Akatsuki with o.c stories, so I'm gonna TRY to write another… but I'm going to write the first few chapters, and not upload it. I'm just gonna write and see if I like it better then this one. **

**And if not…. At least I tried to do something. **

**And I'm gonna work on my other stories soon. **

**Love all of you who read this boring as f*** story, and read to here. **

**So. Bye. **

**MOTHER OF ALL PANDAS THERE IS A MOTH IN MY ROOM. MUST KILL.**

**Kk. Bye**

**Panda-chan is out.**


End file.
